Storyboards are graphic organizers such as a series of illustrations or images. They are displayed in a sequence for the purpose of pre-visualizing a motion picture (movie), animation, motion graphic, or interactive media sequence. A comic strip is a sequence of drawings arranged in successive interrelated panels to form a narrative, often serialized, with text represented in the form of balloons, captions, or callouts.
Today, storyboards and comic strips are often drawn manually or created using a number of software applications available in the market. Typically, the creation of storyboards is one of the steps in movie creation. After creating the storyboard, they are converted into a movie. Finally, the output of this process is stored in a digital form as a video file/video. However, when implemented such process becomes cumbersome and time consuming. Further, a number of electronic information products such as digital video cameras, televisions, Compact Discs (CDs), Digital Video Discs (DVDs), and Set Top Boxes (STBs) facilitate a user to access videos.
The existing technologies or the solutions primarily focus on using the storyboards for creating movies/films. However, these technologies/solutions do not address the reverse process of generating a comic strip or a storyboard from a video such as movies/films.
In light of the foregoing challenges, there exists a need for a method and a system to generate comics and/or storyboards from existing videos with minimal or no manual intervention. The method and the system should efficiently process the existing videos to generate comic strips and/or storyboards to present them to users.